The Story of Us
by WritingForTheWorld
Summary: During senior year, Aria finds out that she's pregnant. How do she and her loved ones react to this news? How will she manage to deal with it? There is no A! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I ran my clammy hands through out my hair, then gripped my hands together in an effort to calm down, breathing heavily. As usual, I was unsuccessful. "_How could this happen," _I thought. This couldn't be possible. There was just no way. I remembered that night like it happened yesterday.

It was the day after Ezra and I's anniversary. Since my mom unexpectedly joined us on our real anniversary, we decided to redo it the next night, by making enhanced macaroni and cheese in his apartment and watching "To Kill a Mockingbird". We ended up marking the end of the night by making out by his bathroom sink, except it didn't stop there. That night, we went all the way. We didn't feel a need to stop. We were in love, and that's what people who were in love did. Especially if you've loved them long enough that you're celebrating your anniversary.

But that was 3 weeks ago. We were careful, but now I wasn't so sure. I just had to make sure. All the symptoms were obvious. I'd thrown up a few times, but thankfully nobody saw me. I'd had some cramps as usual, but they were only to my left side, which according to Ms. Allen, the health teacher, was common during early pregnancy. I had to pee twice as often, another sign of pregnancy. But biggest of all, I had missed this month's cycle. I never missed it, so that's when it struck me. That I might be pregnant.

I uncrossed my legs from my bed, stood up, and put on my old, raggedy converse, the ones I saved for things especially like this. I walked over and glanced at myself in my floor length mirror. Staring back at me was a petite brunette with raccoon eyes, hair that certainly contained golf-ball sized knots, a "The Fray" concert t-shirt with a tiny hole near the collar, and blue and white polka dotted shorts. Also staring back was somebody who looked troubled by guilt, shame, and worry.

This would be the hard part. I had to sneak out to get to the store, but my dad was sitting in his office, which was obvious because it was right next to my room, so I could hear the whirring of the fan. I knew he was in there because he always complained about how the air conditioner didn't work in there. That meant I would have to sneak into Mike's room, which was all the way down the hall, without getting caught, let myself out of his window, since he was sleeping at a friend's house, then let myself back in. That would take a lot of time, and effort. Thank God for coffee.

I got out of my room and shut my door as quietly as possible. There was the loud click from the old doorknob and I panicked, so I got down on my stomach and tried sliding across the slick wood floor, but apparently I wasn't fast enough.

"Hello," I heard my father yell, "is anybody there?" I stopped all movement and scrunched up my face, hoping that he thought it was just a random sound from our old, rickety home. Nope. Not a chance. I breathed slowly once I heard the footsteps coming from the doorway. Then, on came the dreadful flicker of the lightbulb that was in dire need of replacing. "Aria?" I winced, rolled over, and stood up, knowing that I'd been caught. I opened my eyes to a very confused dad staring at me. "What are you doing," he asked in a stern tone.

I clutched my stomach, trying to seem as real as possible. "I wasn't feeling very well, so I was going to go to the Walgreens and get some anti-nausea pills. " I hoped he would buy my story. It was kind of true.

"You know how I feel about you going out this late at night," he said, glaring at me," ever since-" he said, but I cut him off.

"I know. Since you've known that Ezra and I were dating. Well, guess what? I've been under so much stress, that I can't believe you. You're so worried about me seeing Ezra, that you don't realize that somebody's stolen Alison's body, I have to testify against Garrett in court in 2 weeks, and the fact that we're still grieving over Maya?" By then I was yelling in anger and frustration, and my dad's neck was getting all red and tight, and his expression was changing from mad to constipated to super angry and super constipated. "I'm out of here." I said, running down to the front door, feeling the tears begin to well up and my throat begin to tighten. I heard him calling my name, but I slammed the door and kept running. I ran all the way to the store, too angry and upset to look back.

I stopped running long enough to wipe off my eyes and catch my breath before taking off into the nearly empty drugstore. Arms crossed over my chest, I wandered around until I found the pregnancy tests. I took three, just to be sure, and grabbed some anti-nausea pills, just in case my dad asked. I handed my items over to the cashier, looking down as he rang them up, knowing he was judging me. I grabbed my bag, and headed to the bathroom in the back of the store. I didn't plan on taking the tests there, but I took each test and put it between my skin and the waistband of my shorts and threw away my receipt before starting the walk home.

As soon as I got home, I took our recycling bin, stood on top of it, and reached for the key to the front door that my dad had not so secretly hid. I saw him put it up there last week when my mom was moving out. After returning everything to it's proper place, I let myself in. My dad was sitting in the living room, so he must have been trying hard to ignore me. I pulled the pills out. "See, dad? Got the anti-nausea pills," I said, flashing them in one hand as I climbed the stairs.

Upstairs in the bathroom that connected off of my room, I concentrated deep in my thoughts while I peed on the little sticks. Would I give up my child for adoption? Would my dad kick me out of the family? How would I finish high school? Pacing, I realized that I probably wasn't pregnant. I'd probably just had some bad fish for lunch. As I was beginning to calm down, I heard 3 monotonous beeps.

I picked up the tests, and I was wrong. There was nothing to be calm about, because in front of me, lying on the edge of the sink, were 3 positive pregnancy tests.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Weeks Later:

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door in my dad's face. He was being such a tightwad, telling me that I couldn't go to Spencer's house, because "it wasn't safe, and I could get hurt." I had just planned on walking a few blocks to her house so we could hang out, watch a movie, and eat some pizza. It wasn't like we were going to go to a club and get totally drunk, but the answer was no.

"Aria, can't we talk about this," he asked, his face obviously pressed up against the door and his hand unsuccessfully trying to open the door I just locked. Just his luck.

"No, Dad. It's pretty clear that you don't trust me, so just go. It wouldn't matter anyways. I wouldn't expect you to change your mind for the slightest reason." I felt the blood boiling up to my cheeks. He just made me so mad, the way he thought he could control everybody like puppets. My birthday was in a week, on November 2nd, so when I turned 18, I would be able to do anything I wanted. I could even move out, so that was the most highly anticipated thing in my head right now. I could probably move in with my mom, or maybe even Ezra.

"Ar, I just want you safe," he pleaded, but I could tell that he was trying to lie and make up excuses for why he really didn't want me going to Spencer's. His voice was unsteady like he was getting ready to present a bad Nobel Prize speech.

That was _it._ I got up off my bed, marched over to the door, and swung it open. There was no way I was going to let this pass, especially tonight. He had been like this ever since him and my mom had gotten divorced, and he'd really amped it up once my mom moved into her old apartment, the one above the art gallery. I looked at my dad straight in the eyes, and I could tell that he wasn't expecting what I was about to tell him.

"No Dad! You don't care! You don't! You never have, and you never will! You say that you do, but it's all a lie! It's a mask! The only thing you do care about is that you get to control everybody's lives for them!" I shouted, feeling glad that I finally got that out. It felt good. He needed to hear it himself.

"You better watch your tone, little young lady," he shouted. I could tell that he knew it was the truth, but he just didn't want to admit it, so he tried standing up for himself, but I knew it wasn't going to work for long.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad!" I said as I walked back into my room, hands in the air, frustrated that he just didn't get the message. I got my biggest backpack and started shoving all the clothes, makeup, and electronics I could find into the jumbo sized bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, with a stern tone, the one that he used when he was trying to intimidate me.

Grabbing the stuffed backpack, my school bag, and my purse, I pushed past him. "I'm leaving. I can't take this any longer. I know that you can't trust me, and I can't live with someone who's going to treat me and my friends like babies. I turn 18 in 5 days, and I can't wait until then. I hope you know that when you stop acting like a little kid, then you can come talk to me. " With that, I walked down the stairs, my father's face fresh in my head. It wasn't an angry face, but a distraught face. He seemed truly upset, like he really didn't know what was going on, or why this was happening. I knew that deep down he loved me, but I couldn't put up with him any longer. Not until he changed. I opened the door, walked out, and unlocked my old car. I felt a wet drop on my cheek, and I knew what was coming. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I had been so emotional that I cried about almost anything, even simple things like breaking my pencil. But now, I was really breaking down. I felt more and more tears come, and eventually my rapid breaths turned into sobs as I drove into town.

I hadn't told anybody yet. Not even Ezra. I knew that I probably wouldn't start showing for another month or two, but I knew that I had to start telling people. Namely, Ezra, my friends, my brother, and my parents. I knew that last one was going to be the hardest, but I had to do it before my appearance did. My friends were probably going to start picking up the fact that I was gaining weight, if they didn't already have their suspicions from our clothes-swap-sleepovers. I was still seeing Ezra, but I was trying to avoid him, which probably wasn't the smartest thing. So he would probably start asking questions. So I was probably going to have to let the cat out of the bag pretty soon.

I had my first doctor's appointment on the 30th of October, so I was in a rush to get everything settled before everything started becoming obvious. Plus, I kind of wanted to have Ezra at my side at the appointment. I didn't want to be by myself, in a pregnant and single look that I knew I would get if I didn't bring him with me.

It started drizzling as I pulled up to the familiar apartment building. On the drive to Spencer's house, I realized that I needed to talk to Ezra and tell him about the baby. He/she was his too, so I decided that he needed to know as soon as possible. I parked along the side of the road, gathered my stuff, and made a run for the building. I took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, and walked down to the all too-familiar door with the gold plated _3B_.

I was hesitant to knock, but I finally got up the courage to do it. After a couple seconds, the door opened and I saw Ezra. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, then came in.

"So, are things going rough at home," he asked, eyeing my luggage. I could tell he had been expecting this. I set my stuff down by the vintage leather sofa, then sat on the couch, my head in my hands, frustrated.

"Yea, I just had to leave. He was treating me like a baby, and he was so controlling," I said, feeling my throat get all scratchy, like it does when I'm about to cry, "It was for the best. I'll forgive him when he's ready to forgive me." Ezra put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"My parent's divorce was tough, too. My mom took my twin brother, and they moved to London with her boyfriend, and it was like the end of the world. My brother and I were like best friends, and I only talk to him a couple of times a year now. We idolized our parent's marriage, and then all of a sudden, I was in New York, and Isaiah was in another continent." He said. He looked like he was in deep concentration, and I could tell that it hurt him to think about that. He was only in 7th grade at the time. It's not like he could have left like me.

"I'll be alright. I just need some time."

"Writing helped me, too. If my parents hadn't gotten a divorce, I would probably would have been a doctor like my mom. I thought medicine was the coolest thing back then, but when my mom left, I just gave up the whole thing." I found that surprising. I couldn't imagine Ezra as a doctor, or anything of the like. I guess that our parents really do have an influence on us. I got my writing side from my dad, and my artsy side from my mom. Go figure.

Ezra and I didn't say anything for a few minutes, until he asked me a question. "Aria, you haven't been talking to me very much lately. Is it because of your father? I feel like you've been avoiding me." So I guess he did pick up on that. I guess I should have told him earlier instead of being a wuss about it.

"Partly. But it's not all his fault." I didn't really expect to have to tell him this way, so I really was at a loss for words.

"Aria, is something going on? Because if there is, just tell me now, please." He had a tone of worry in his voice, and I hated for him to worry. It reminded me of back when we were still teacher and student.

"Yea. Something's going on. I don't know the easiest way to say this, but please just don't flip out when I tell you this," I said. I looked up from my lap. His eyes looked bigger, but he was still quiet. "Remember the day after our anniversary? How we had enhanced macaroni and cheese? And we watched 'To Kill a Mockingbird? And after that, we had sex?" My voice was starting to get shaky.

"Yea. I remember." He said. He rubbed his hands together, trying to help himself get over his anxiousness, just like I was trying to the first night that I found out. I could tell that he still didn't know what the big news was.

"Ezra, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ezra, did you hear me?" He sat in the same position as he did two seconds ago, except his mouth was open.

I snapped my fingers. Still no response. "Ezra, answer me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I…I…," he stuttered,"I really don't know what to say. I mean, obviously I'm surprised and overwhelmed, and, I-I'm happy, but I'm really scared. I don't really have a stable job, I live in this tiny apartment, we're not exactly on good terms with your parents, you're not even out of high school, and we're not married!" I could tell that he was really afraid, and I felt bad that I put him in this position. I took his hands in mine.

"I know. I'm afraid too. But we're going to work it out."

"How? Everything is happening right now. Losing my job, all of this….," he rambled on.

"I've thought about it some. I'm going to start teaching piano lessons on the 15th of November. I figured I can finish up high school early and start teaching the lessons full time after that, and we can save up as much as we can to get a bigger place to live."

"What about your parents? Have you told them yet?" He asked. He was biting his lip.

"No. I want to tell them sometime soon, but I just haven't found the time or place to tell them. My dad is going to flip out."

"No doubt about that. I want to be there when you tell them though."

"Of course. They don't need to think that you're not even interested about the pregnancy. That would just give more fuel to the fire." We sat for a few minutes in silence before he even spoke up.

"Do you know how far you're along?" He asked. I was a little apprehensive about telling him, just because I was already about 8 weeks.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I have my first doctor's appointment on Thursday. I would say 7 or 8 weeks." I bit my lip too. I felt the guilt building up inside me.

"What! Why did you wait so long to tell me?" He took his hand out of mine, and stood up, obviously overwhelmed, nervous, and scared.

I stood up as well. "Ezra, you have to understand, I'm afraid too! People at my school know about us, and it's only going to get worse as I start showing! My family has a history of premature births! Everyone in my family was a preemie, except for my dad!" I took some deep breaths so I could calm down. I sat back down on the couch along with Ezra. "I'm sorry. I know it's stressing for you too. It's all just so frustrating. I just wish we had more time. I love kids so much, but I'm still a teenager. It just seems like we'll never get more time after the baby's born. It's like we just have the 7 or 8 months left before we lose our freedom. Then it's diaperville."

"I'm sorry, too. I guess I feel the same as you. With our parents, and your school, and my job, it just feels like a baby is too much to handle, but there's nothing we can really do about that."

"So we just have to make the best of what time we have. We just have to use our time wisely." I thought about what we just said. I was really scared, not only because I felt I wasn't ready, but because of all the other things. My baby was probably going to be born premature, the things people would say, and all of the crazy idiots out there. I didn't want to bring a child into the world with people like Mona running around.

I was feeling overwhelmed, afraid, scared, nervous, apprehensive, frustrated, all with a hundred more things on my mind. I truly wondered if I was really ready for all of this.

I guess I was just feeling how all pregnant teenagers felt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you excited?" Ezra asked me. Right now we were on the train to Philly, which had just began boarding. Today was my first appointment with my obstetrician. Ezra had really warmed up to the idea of having a baby. He even started applying for more jobs in Philly as a teacher. I still hadn't told anyone else yet, though. Ezra and I were planning to tell my mom this weekend, and my dad the next. I hadn't figured out when to tell my friends, so I thought I would do it at my birthday sleepover, which was tomorrow.

"Yea. We get to see our baby for the first time today." I said, grinning from ear to ear. I stared out the window, thinking about what our child would be like. Would they be a book worm like Ezra, or a piano player like me? Would they have ice blue eyes like Ezra, or warm hazel eyes like me? I'd gotten so excited the last couple of days just thinking about the idea of a little Ezra or I running around, despite all of the issues that came with having a baby at this age.

"Me too. I'm a little nervous, though." To be honest, I was too. I didn't really know what to expect in the doctor's office, and I really didn't know what to expect at all. I knew that I would get bigger, I would throw up a lot, that labor was painful, and in the end, there was a baby.

"So am I, but we've just got to hope that everything turns out alright in the end." I did a small smile, and reached his hand.

The train started moving, and soon enough we were in downtown Philadelphia. Ezra and I held hands as we got off the train and walked 4 blocks to the Women's Center at Jefferson Hospital. I signed in, then sat by Ezra in the corner of the waiting room by a big window. There were only 3 other women here. One looked like she was almost due, another looked halfway done with her pregnancy, and then the last lady looked huge. She could be having multiples. It scared me to think that I could get that big, still while waddling down the hallway to the cafeteria.

A few minutes passed, and I was called into the office. The hallway was decorated in bright colors, various animals, and pictures of pregnant ladies, each alongside with a picture of the same woman holding her baby. I knew that my picture would be here someday. The nurse congratulated me and introduced me to my doctor, Dr. John Rigby.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm doing good."

"Well, today we're going to go over your medical history, talk about symptoms of pregnancy, and of course, the ultrasound. Let's get started. I'm going to do the ultrasound first, so lie down, pull up your shirt so your stomach is showing, and I'll apply the gel, and put the wand on your stomach, and your baby will show up on this screen." He motioned to a big medical looking machine, which I assumed to be the ultrasound reader thing. I laid down on the bed, pulled my shirt up, and held Ezra's hand. Then Dr. Rigby put the gel on my stomach, which was sticky and also turned out to be very cold as well. He took the wand and put it on my stomach, then turned the screen away from us.

I looked at Ezra. We both smiled and he squeezed my hand.

The doctor smiled and turned the screen towards us. There, on the screen, was our baby. We could only see a little white dot, but we knew it was our baby. "Wow." Ezra said.

A tear rolled out of my eye. "I know."

"I have some news for you two." The doctor said. We both looked up at him, utterly confused. How could there be anymore news? We had our baby. What else was there to tell?

"Okay," he said, pointing to the monitor screen,"there's your baby." Ezra and I looked at each other, still confused. We knew that. Dr. Rigby continued. Then, he pointed to another white dot, about the same size as the first one. "And there, is another baby."

Whoa! My eyes bugged out of my head and my jaw dropped. I looked at Ezra, and he had the exact same facial expression as me. "What!" Ezra yelled.

"Yup. You guys are having twins. From the ultrasound, it looks like your twins are fraternal, which means they're not identical. Are you related to any fraternal twins?" He said, gesturing to Ezra and I.

"My brother and I are fraternal twins." Ezra said, looking down.

"My mom has a fraternal twin." I asked, still confused. Why would it matter if Ezra and I were related to fraternal twins?

"Okay. The reason I ask is that fraternal twins are usually hereditary, so if you're related to fraternal twins, you have a greater chance of having twins yourself."

Now it all made sense. But that didn't help the fact that I was still 18 and pregnant, I was now having twins, plus along with everything else. I thought that I might, just maybe, could have handled one, but two? That was out of the ballpark. I felt the same as I did when I first found out I was pregnant. Alone, scared. I didn't know of anybody my age who was having twins.

The doctor continued on about morning sickness, how I shouldn't eat certain foods, and how later in my pregnancy I couldn't wear heels, because they didn't want me taking a fall and risking injuring my babies. Damn. He recommended taking it easy and not stressing anything, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen, especially with school. He estimated that my due date was in late May, around the 30th, but knowing my family's history, he couldn't be sure that they would be born even close to that.

Once we got done talking about early pregnancy, he escorted us down to the waiting room where we made our next appointment on December 3rd, and walked back to the train.

"I can't believe it. We're having twins." I said, holding Ezra's hand in mine. It truly terrified me that I might get bigger than the huge lady in the waiting room.

"I know. It's really surprising. I was not expecting that." He said.

"It makes me really nervous thinking about it. I thought I could handle one, but two? That's another story."

"Well, you have me to help." He said as we took our seats on the train back to Rosewood.

"True." I said, realizing that I wasn't alone in this, and thankful for it too.

I pulled an ultrasound photo out of my jacket pocket so I could look at it when it finally hit me.

By the end of this school year, we would have our own family.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the radio as my mom pulled up to Hanna's house, where they were throwing me my birthday sleepover. Tonight was Halloween, but we decided not to celebrate it, considering all of the bad things that had happened in the past on this very day. I looked out the window and noticed that Hanna had already put out a sign that said _'Go away, we have no candy.' _on her front gate. I had moved in with my mom after I left my dad, and she had made a really big difference in my mood. I realized I was happier than usual, and it felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders, despite all of the other stuff I still had to be worried about.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, thanking her for her support, as she slowed down in front of Hanna's house.

"Aria, you don't have to thank me for anything. I'm your mom. I'm supposed to do these kinds of things." She said, probably feeling guilty for not taking me with her in the first place when she left.

"Mom, really. I want to thank you. It was so bad in that house, and it was just too hard to stay in there. So, thanks. For saving me from that mess." I said as I took her hands in mine, looking her in the eyes, wanting her to know how much I truly appreciated her.

"You're welcome." She said reluctantly, smiling, then gave me a hug. "Have fun, alright."

"I will. Bye." I said, opening the door, getting out, shutting the door, and waving.

I took a deep breathe. I had practiced saying _"I'm pregnant." _all night after my mom had gone to bed, and I still hadn't gotten my announcement perfect yet. I had packed a picture of the babies in my bag, just in case they didn't believe me, but I doubted that was going to happen. I walked a few steps up to the front door, then rang the doorbell. I saw Emily's Camry, so I guessed that she was here, but Spencer's Mercedes Benz was nowhere in sight, so I guessed that she was still packing her bag with nail polish and makeup, even though Hanna had enough to supply Sephora for a month.

The door swung open, and Hanna was there on the other side. "Happy birthday!" Hanna said, giving me a hug. She still had a kind of sullen tone to her voice ever since Caleb broke up with her last week, but I could tell that she was trying to be cheerful for my birthday sleepover. She had really loved Caleb, and I knew that it broke her heart that he had left her. I predicted that he would be back before the end of senior year though. When you saw them in the hallway, you knew that they were the kind of people that would be together forever. You couldn't just throw that kind of love away. Ezra and I had been through so much together, and now we were getting ready to expect two kids by June.

"Thanks. Is Em here?" I asked, wondering where she was. Usually she would show up at the door too.

"Oh, she and Spencer went to get some food. They'll be back in like, five minutes."

"Okay. I'm going to put my bag upstairs, okay?" I said, motioning up the stairs with my thumb.

"Kay." She said. I went upstairs and put my bag down, but not before hearing the door open. I figured that was Emily and Spencer, along with dinner. I jogged down the stairs, only to hear them laughing, then whispering. I turned around the corner into the kitchen. I saw the bag of burgers from the best burger place in Rosewood, Five Guys, and my stomach rumbled. My family went there every Thursday night for years until we moved to Iceland. When we came back, the tradition abruptly stopped without explanation, and nobody ever questioned why. My mouth started watering when I realized that I had lunch at noon and hadn't eaten for 6 hours since.

"Happy birthday!" Spencer said, walking over to me, giving me a hug. Emily followed behind, doing the same.

"Well, it's not really my birthday, yet. But thanks." I said, giving them a cheerful smile.

"I'm starving. Let's eat!" Emily said, grabbing the burgers off the island and sitting down at the table, along with the rest of us. I took a burger out of the bag, unwrapped it, and took a big, juicy bite out of it. Delicious.

"Aria, you are going to love your present!" Hanna squealed. Emily nodded, and Spencer agreed.

"Totally." She said.

"Cool. When do I get to open it?" I asked, wondering what my present was and if it was really as awesome as they made it sound.

"After we eat cake. We got your favorite." Emily said, standing up to throw away her trash.

"Cookie dough ice cream cake from Dairy Queen?" I asked.

"Right on." Hanna said. We finished eating our food, then talked a little about senior year. So far it was pretty awesome. It felt better to be almost done with high school, and to not have to deal with a lot of other things, like stupid people, even though they were still around.

"So, what are our plans for college so far?" Spencer said. She was so obsessed with college, she'd probably been excited since her first day of preschool. But then again, she was Spencer.

"Well, I've gotten some scholarship offers, and a few seem really interesting. I like Arizona State University, University of Texas at Austin, and University of North Carolina." Emily said.

"What do you want to major in?" I asked. I was kind of curious, because we never really knew what she was decided in.

"I don't really know yet. I'm interested in Health and Physical Fitness, Sports Medicine. I'll probably just take my general required classes, then decide. How about you, Spence?"

"Me? I'm going to apply early admission to Yale. I want to be a lawyer." She said, but we all knew that she'd had this planned out since 7th grade. "Hanna? How about you?"

"Well, I don't have my mind made up, but I was thinking Parsons, FIT, and Pratt, you know? I want to major in fashion design." Hanna was big on fashion design being her major, but she was a little worried about whether or not she'd be accepted, so she had vowed to make sure she did her best this year to increase her chances of getting in. "How about you?" She asked, taking a drink from her Coke Zero.

"Me?" I wasn't even sure if I would go to college, considering that I had twins growing inside of me. But they didn't know that, so I answered what I would have answered before I was pregnant. "Well, I know I want to apply to NYU, Emory, maybe John Hopkins so I can get my English degree."

"Cool. Can you guys believe that by next year, we're all going to be apart? That we're going to be out in this world alone?" Hanna said, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Yea. It's crazy." Emily said. Spencer walked over to the freezer and got out the cake.

"It's cake time!" Spencer said. We all squealed and gathered around the cake while Spencer lit the 18 colorful candles, while Emily turned the lights off. They started singing "Happy Birthday" and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, even though I was already so happy. I guess I just felt like my childhood was over so fast, and now it was time for me to go to college and get a job, even though I still had until the end of senior year, but then I would have twins to take care of. I just felt like it was such a huge rush into adulthood. I blew out the candles, and wished that everything would be alright, and that I would still be able to go to college and have a good life.

Spencer turned the lights back on, and I guess it had been visible that I was crying. "Hey, whats the matter?" Hanna asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing. It's just so hard to believe. I'm 18." I said, breathing in slowly, deeply, in an effort to calm down. Em sliced up the cake, and we all ate.

"Okay. Present time." Emily said.

We all ran upstairs, and sat on Hanna's bed. There was a big box wrapped in black and white checkered wrapping paper with a big red bow on the top. I unwrapped the box, then took the tape off of another box. I looked up at my friends, and they all had big grins on their faces. I opened the box, and I gasped. Inside the box was an amazing camera, and a kit with other stuff for the camera. I had been saving up for this camera since the beginning of junior year, but was never able to save enough. I was so excited. I had even used this same model camera during my summer classes, and I loved it so much. "Guys! This is amazing! How could you guys afford this?"

"We all saved up our money from our jobs. We knew you really wanted this." Spencer said. I felt the tears rolling again. This was just awesome. I was expecting a pair of shoes or something. Not an expensive camera.

"Guys, I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for anything better." I said, as we all hugged. "This is officially the best birthday ever."

"Okay. We need to take a group picture. " Spencer said. I set the camera on the timer, and we all stood in front of it, standing side by side, and smiled, then the camera flashed. I looked at it, and I smiled. I was definitely going to frame this and put it in my room. I figured that now was the best time to tell them, since we were being all gushy and friendshippy.

"Well, guys, I have some news." They looked at me but didn't say anything."Well, I've kind of known for a while now, but please don't freak out when I tell you this." They still looked at me, eyebrows raised. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say was a bombshell. "I'm pregnant." I looked at them. They looked the same as before, only their mouths were wide open and they looked dumbfounded.

"For real?" Emily asked.

"Do you think I would really be lying about this?" I asked sarcastically.

"How long have you known?" Spencer asked.

"Well, let's just say I've already had my first doctor appointment."

"Seriously? Show us the pictures!" Hanna yelled. They were all smiling. I bent over and got out the photo I had brought. I sat back up, and Spencer took the photo out of my hands. Hanna and Spencer looked confused.

"Where's the baby?" Hanna asked.

"More importantly, when I saw Melissa's ultrasound, there was only one white dot." She said. She still looked at the picture, and pointed at it with her finger. Hanna and Emily furrowed their eyebrows and looked at the picture again.

"That's right. I'm having twins!" I said smiling even bigger.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This is huge!" Hanna said.

"What are you going to to do?" Emily said.

"Well, I'm going to start teaching piano lessons, I'm going to graduate by Spring Break, and Ezra and I are going to buy a house together."

"Are you still going to come to graduation and stuff?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yea. I talked to the academic advisor and she said that's alright, as long as I finish up all of my credits. So I won't be totally missing in action." I said, smiling.

"Okay. Something else too. Don't freak when I say this. Ezra and I are going to get married."

At that second, Hanna screamed. Spencer and Emily gasped, then we all started laughing at Hanna. She started jumping on the bed, apparently so happy that she couldn't contain her excitement. We all just laughed until Hanna took control of herself.

"Okay. Now that that's all settled. Do you you have your ring yet?" Hanna said, her voice still giddy.

"No. It's unofficial. You guys can't tell anyone about any of this. Promise?"

"Promise." They all said in unison.

"So, have you told anybody else?" Emily asked.

"I've told Ezra, and you guys. We're planning to tell my parents sometime soon. The doctor said that I'm bound to start showing any day now, so I guess we better tell them soon before my stomach does."

"Are you scared about telling your dad?" Spencer asked.

"Yup. But maybe my mom can come with and that'll help from him throwing things."

"Well, hopefully everything goes well." Hanna said, trying to help me feel better.

"Thanks." I said. Then we continued with the sleepover. We swapped clothes, did each other's nails, hair, and makeup, and watched our favorite movie, the Avengers, which we had rented from the Red Box. As it got later and later, Spencer and Emily fell asleep. I fell asleep for a little bit, but woke up because I had to pee. I went back downstairs after because I was hungry. I walked back to the kitchen, where Hanna was sitting on the barstool.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, while slicing a piece of cake. I hadn't realized that she was even gone when I woke up.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" She asked. She was reading one of her Vogue magazines and sipping some hot chocolate.

"Had to pee. Then I got hungry. So here I am." I sat down next to her, then ate my cake. As I finished, I thought of a question. Would things change between me and my friends? Would they want to be seen around somebody who was hugely pregnant?

"Hanna, can I ask you something?" When I said this, she put down her mug and looked up.

"Of course. Anything."

"Are things going to change between us? I mean, are we going to drift apart because I'm pregnant?"

"What? Aria, no. Nothing could ever change between us. Sure, we are going to think differently about you. You're becoming a mother. You're getting married. But that happens to almost everybody. Those things are part of life. It wouldn't matter if you became deaf or had to have your arm cut off. We're always going to be friends. That's that."

"Thanks. For everything." I said. It really meant a lot to me that she told me that. I really needed her support, and she gave it. She was a really good friend. I would miss her when the time came for us to go to college. I guess that was part of becoming 18, though. When you turned 18, you had to learn how to face the world yourself. With or without friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a busy summer and a small case of writer's block. I came up with this today and typed it down before I could forget. As always, please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Hey, Em. Can I get a grande carmel macchiato and a grande cup of black coffee to go?" I asked. It was about 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, and I had just experienced what was possibly the worst night ever. My morning sickness was acting up the whole night, which inevitably meant no sleep. I threw up so many times last night, but that was pretty normal for pregnant people I guess.

"Comin' up. Headed to Fitz's place for coffee and cartoons?" She asked.

"Yea. I didn't sleep worth a crap last night."

"Everything alright?"

"Yea. It's nothing big. My morning sickness has just been acting up lately. I'll be lucky if I can even hold this down."

"I hope you feel better." Emily said, handing me the drinks. I gave her a 10 dollar bill, smiled, and walked out the door. I wrapped my thick trench coat tighter around me as the frosty wind started circling around me and stepped up my pace. I was wearing a blue, green, and white paisley-print dress with light brown leggings. I had no other choice but to wear a dress, mainly because even though I didn't have a bump yet, I had already grown at least a size. I gave up on wearing pants 2 days ago when I was trying to use a hairband to keep my jeans closed without having to use the zipper since they were tight as is; once I finally got the hairband situation worked out, it broke and flung all the way across the room.

I walked the few blocks down main street until I reached Ezra's building. I walked up the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on his door. I waited a few seconds, then the door swung open. There stood Ezra, without a shirt on.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, then gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, handsome." I said, walking in, setting the coffee down on the tiny kitchen countertop.

"How was your night?" Ezra asked. I winced, thinking of last night. I was in the bathroom most of the night, perched over the toilet and puking up everything in my stomach.

"I've had better. I was throwing up most of the night." I said, hoping to talk about it as least as possible. I thought about the little munchkins in my stomach and remembered that this was part of the path to becoming a mother.

"Is that normal?" He asked, looking slightly worried. I tilted my head, smiling at Ezra. I slid my coat off and hung it on his coat rack. I was wearing a fur-lined leather jacket under my coat, but I was still freezing.

"Yes. It's called morning sickness, even though it's a deceiving name. It's completely normal."

"Are you sure, Aria?" He asked, still not convinced.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Shall we begin with the coffee and cartoons?"

"We shall."

Ezra, in his flannel pajama pants, handed me my carmel macchiato and he put his arm around my shoulder. He walked me over to the black leather couch. I smiled, thinking of how lucky I was to be in love with such an awesome man. We sat down on the sofa and I reached in between the two cushions, retrieving the remote that always got stuck down there. Turning on the TV, I pressed the button that took us to the menu. I scrolled down to the cartoon channel.

"What cartoons are in store for us today?" Ezra asked, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"We have Loony Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and the Smurfs. Which one do you want to watch?" I asked, adoring his messy brown hair.

"Let's watch," he said, stroking his chin and holding out the word watch, trying to make up his decision, "The Smurfs." I looked back at the TV, held the remote out, and pressed the select button. Ezra and I each took another sip of our coffee, then set our cups down on the coffee table almost simultaneously.

Ezra held his arms open, so I put my feet on the armrest of the short sofa so I was sitting sideways next to Ezra with my head resting on his shoulder. We watched the little blue Smurfs run around in their mushroom village during their theme song, and then a commercial came on. I looked up at Ezra, in admiration of his sincere ice blue eyes. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, but pulled away quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, confused. He always gave me long kisses, and he was never the one to pull away from a kiss unless something was really wrong.

"Aria, you're burning up." He said, in a concerned tone. I put my hand on my forehead, but I didn't feel anything alarming.

"I feel fine, though. I'm not sick."

"Well, I think you are. I need to take you to the doctor." He said, standing up. I stood up as well. I would refuse to go to the doctor unless I really needed to. I hated going to the doctor. It was a waste of time when you could just take some medicine from the drugstore. Besides, in all the times I'd been to the emergency room, only once did I get in without having to wait for at least 3 hours, and that was when I had to get my appendix removed immediately or else I would get even sicker. All of the other times I had been in the emergency room, I would wait the whole night to be seen, only to end up going home with some tylenol.

"Ezra, I'm not going to let you take me to the emergency room. I can just take some tylenol." I said, crossing my arms and refusing to let him take me to the dreaded hospital.

"Why are you refusing to go? I don't want you to be sick, and I don't want to risk the health of our babies. I only want the best for you."

"I don't want to go because most of the time they don't even do anything. I've been there too many times only to be sent home with Advil or Motrin or some other drugstore medicine. Just let me take some Tylenol, and if I'm not better in 2 hours, I'll let you take me to the emergency room." I said. I had to catch my breath. I didn't even notice that I was on the verge of yelling.

"Okay. I love you and I just want you to be healthy." He said, sitting down on the couch. I walked to the small bathroom in the back of his apartment. I shut the door behind me and opened the medicine cabinet. I searched with my eyes through the multiple medicines to find the Tylenol. I found the medicine I needed, opened the cap, and then shook 2 pills out of the bottle. After putting the container back in the cabinet, I walked back out to the living room so I could take the pills with my coffee. I put the tablets in my mouth and took a swig of coffee to get them down as soon as possible.

I sat down and curled my knees up to my chest, something I'd done my entire life. I tried fixating on Smurfette, but that was impossible since I noticed that I left the bathroom light on. "I'm going to go turn that light off." I said.

"Kay." Ezra said, drinking his coffee. I stood up and walked the ten steps to the bathroom. I popped my head inside so I could see the switch when it hit me. I felt that all too familiar feeling of about to throw up.

"Oh, God!" I yelled, managing to get it out before retching out my guts into the white porcelain toilet. I heard footsteps over the sound of my vomit and soon Ezra was there, holding my hair out of the way. A few minutes later, I wiped my mouth off with a paper towel. I sat up and Ezra cradled me in his arms. I started crying. It felt so bad and I just wanted it to stop.

"It's okay. It's gonna be alright." Ezra said. He hugged me tighter and I kept sobbing onto his warm shoulder. Deep inside of me I wanted to believe that this was how things were supposed to be, but I couldn't help but think that if we hadn't had sex that night, I wouldn't be throwing up right now. I wouldn't be struggling to fit into any of my clothes. I wouldn't have to be taking prenatal vitamins secretly.

"Can you get me a bottle of water, please?" I asked, hoping that I would even be able to keep the water down. Ezra looked at me sincerely, then answered.

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute." He said. Then he stood up, looked at me, and left. I stood up so I could brush my teeth. I opened the drawer underneath the sink and got out the purple toothbrush that I always kept here for when I spent the night. I turned the faucet on and let the cold water and run over the toothpaste.

All of a sudden, my legs felt as heavy as lead, but my feet were like liquid. I felt my stomach drop. My arms went numb and my hands started tingling like I had been electrocuted. I felt the dizziness spike and the millions of tiny colored dots swirling in front of my eyes seized my vision. I let out a quiet shrill.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. **

**1-3 reviews = Next Friday.**

**4-7 reviews = Wednesday. **

**7-12 reviews = Monday.**

**13-19 reviews = Sunday.**

**20+ reviews = TOMORROW.**

**Start those reviews! **

**Gabs. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it so much. This chapter just kind of explains about what is going on with Aria. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be way more exciting and dramatic. I plan on writing a Part 2 and maybe a Part 3 to this, so as always, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. If I did, Ezria would be way more interesting.**

* * *

Ezra's POV:

I reached into the old refrigerator to get one of the few bottles of water I had to give it to Aria. I felt bad for her. If I could, I would switch places with her, but that couldn't happen. Even though this was an accident, this was going to be her life for the next year.

I grabbed the Walmart generic brand water bottle, but then I heard a small yelp. It wasn't really a yelp. It was more of a cry or a scream for help. On instinct, I started running to the bathroom, but before I got there, I heard a loud thump. Was Aria alright? I started freaking out. I knew that she was sick. I started running faster, careful to avoid running into the corner, until I got to the the bathroom.

I looked down, and there was Aria. My Aria. Laying on the aged tile floor, was my beautiful Aria. My mouth gaped open as I saw that she was laying in a pool of blood. Tears started falling down my cheeks as I ran to get my cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table. Quickly, I dialed 911 and ran back to the bathroom. I took Aria's hand in mine as the phone rang. A woman finally answered.

"911. How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend just passed out. She's pregnant and she's been throwing up a lot and I think she has a fever. I went to get her a water when she was in the bathroom and I came back and I saw her on the ground. There's a lot of blood, please help!" I yelled, just wanting to get Aria help as soon as possible.

"What's your address?"

"135 Main Street apartment 3B."

"Okay. We will have an ambulance there shortly. There are some things you need to do. I want you to keep her where she is. Don't move her. Just stay by her, and watch her."

"Okay. Anything else?" I asked, wanting to do as much as possible to help her.

"Nothing else. Just keep an eye on her. The ambulance is just down the block."

"Okay. Bye." I said, still sitting by Aria. My pajama pants were getting soaked with blood, but I didn't care.

"Bye." Right as the phone operator hung up, I heard sirens outside of the building. I closed my eyes and hoped that Aria would be okay. I didn't want to lose her. Unaware of it, I held my breath for the amount of time it took the EMTs to climb all the way up the stairs. They burst in through the door and rushed in to the bathroom.

I stood back as I watched them put her onto a stretcher.

* * *

I put my head in my hands. I'd been sitting in the waiting room for about 3 hours, but I still had no news on Aria's condition. I didn't know if she was awake, if our babies were okay, nothing. Hell, I didn't even know if Aria was alive. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Excuse me? Are you Ezra Fitz?" Someone asked in a British accent. I looked up to see a young man, about as old as me, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, yes."

"Hi. I'm Wren Kingston and I'm working on my medical degree at UPenn. I'm working in the ER here, and we've just received a possible diagnosis on Aria Montgomery's condition." I felt all of my emotions mix at once. I was happy that there were answers, but I was also worried, sad, and angry. Why hadn't they come up with something earlier?

"So what's going on with her?" I asked. I was itching to know what was wrong with her. I didn't want to have to wait any longer. I wanted to be able to see her.

"Well, this is a possible diagnosis, keep in mind. We will have to wait until she wakes up to get some more answers, but according to what you've told us, we've come to the diagnosis of Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Hyperemesis as we like to call it, is severe morning sickness to the point of having nausea and severe vomiting, severe dehydration, and inability to keep anything down. We've got both of the babies on monitors, but they both seem to be doing well. Aria was very, very dehydrated at the state in which she arrived. If she had waited any longer, she would have been putting herself at risk for death. It appears that she also has the flu. We've got her on an IV drip to restore nutrients to her system. She also seems to have a concussion, which could have happened when she hit the floor, or she could have hit her head on the sink when she passed out. That's where all of the blood came from. We had to put stitches behind her left ear, as that's where it got cut open. We also have x-rays showing that she sprained her right ankle pretty badly as well. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. Absolutely, please." I replied.

"Alright then. Follow me this way." I stood up off of the beige leather chair and started to follow the student down the hallway. We took 2 left turns before reaching a trauma room with a piece of paper attached to it. The paper had Aria's name written on it in scribbly handwriting, along with some codes and the words "Pregnant" and "Twins" as well. He pulled the curtain open slightly, then walked in, and so did I. I gasped, surprised by what I saw.

There was Aria, laying in the hospital bed. She was wearing the ugly blue hospital gown, and she had several machines connected to her body. She had a sticker with a tube coming out of it attached to the left side of her chest, which I assumed to be a heart monitor. She had two more of those attached to her ribcage with the tubes coming out of the top of her gown and going to a different machine on the right side of her. She had a large amount of bandage behind her ear, and then gauze wrapped around her forehead like a headband. She had an IV in her elbow and more wires coming from her head. She also had two stretchy bands around her stomach, which I assumed were the fetal monitors. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. I glanced at her ankle before remembering that she sprained it when she fell, noticing something resembling a cast. It killed me to see her like this.

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"We don't know when she will wake up, if she even does," Wren said. I cut him off, shocked.

"What do you mean if?" I asked, surprised and confused and worried.

"Well, you see, she was severely dehydrated, her blood pressure was quite low, and she was malnourished, plus her immune system is trying to fight the flu. It could take her body a long time to recover from that, and it doesn't help that she also has a concussion and a sprained ankle. Her body is working hard to replenish those nutrients that she's lost, all while trying to heal other injuries as well. We predict that she will wake up within the week, but there's a twenty-five percent chance that she won't."

"So, you're telling me that she may not ever wake up again? Meaning that she could die?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was clear. I felt a huge lump forming in the back of my throat.

"I'm afraid so. While we are certain that she won't be waking up in the next 8 hours, there's no telling after that." Wren said.

"Thank you." I said. Then he left the room. I felt more tears cascade down my face, but there was no sound. It was silent except for the faint beeping of the heart monitor. _Damn it,_ I thought. I missed out on doing so many great things with Aria that I could never get back. We wanted to go to England one summer. We wanted to get married someday. We were supposed to grow old and gray together. But that could never happen if she died. It was all my fault. If I had been more stubborn and insisted that we go to the hospital, she wouldn't be laying here, unconscious with every monitor known to man hooked up to her. She wouldn't be on the verge of death.

"No," I whispered. I managed to choke out that one word, slumping out of the chair in the corner and onto my knees. I slammed my fists on the ground, angry and upset. The pain in my hands didn't compare to the pain in my heart. "No." It hurt me to see Aria like this. It hurt me even worse to know that I could have stopped this. What hurt worst was the fact that she could die, all because of me. She didn't deserve to die yet. She was barely 18. She was supposed to have a life ahead of her. One full of promises, fun, and energy. She was supposed to go to college. She was supposed to have two kids and enjoy their childhoods and their adulthoods. She was supposed to write a book. She was supposed to hold my hand throughout the years, even when I was old and wrinkly and she had to use glasses to see an inch in front of her. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

I was disrupted by a person in a lab coat, probably a lab technician, coming in to the room. I stood up so it wouldn't be so awkward, but that was already accomplished due to the fact that I had blood all over my pajama pants, I was wearing the first shirt I could find, which happened to be an old college shirt with a giant hole on the bottom, and that it was evident that I was crying. "Um, sorry. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We need to run a series of tests on the patient. You can wait out in the waiting room, or go to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast. If you want to, you could run home and change your clothes real quick." The lab tech said, which probably meant that I looked really bad.

"Yea, I'll get out of your way. I guess I need to run home and get a few things." I said, the tears about to make way out of my eyes. I ran out of the room with my hand over my mouth.

I walked quickly down the hallway to the exit, then ran outside. It took me a while before I realized that I rode with the ambulance and didn't bring my wallet, which would mean that I would have to walk the 5 blocks back to my apartment. That should be interesting. I walked out from underneath the shade of the building and into the bright sunlight and chilly air. I shivered, regretting not getting a jacket. I started running to my building. I wanted to be alone right now and I didn't want to have to deal with the stares at people. You could say that running would draw more attention, but I don't think that could beat a man with blood stained pants walking down the street.

After running the first four blocks without running out of breath, I crossed the road that lead to my block. Of course, when I finally had my apartment in sight, I ran into someone I did not want to run into. It was Byron.

"Ezra?" I winced, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. I guess luck was not on my side today. I turned around to face Byron, grasping my arms because they felt frozen to the bone.

"Byron. How are you?" I asked, hoping to get this over as soon as possible.

"Fine. What's all over you? Where's Aria?" He asked sternly. This was what I was hoping to avoid. I didn't answer. I thought about how it was all my fault. Aria could be here right now with me holding my hand.

"I asked you a question. Is that blood all over you? Where is my daughter?" He asked, clenching his jaw, giving Ezra the evil eye.

"She's in the emergency room."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, what'd you think? What do you think is going to happen with Aria/Ezra and the Montgomery family? Remember to review, and the more reviews I get, I will update sooner.**

**Gabs. :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I finally found the time to update between taking all Pre-AP classes, being sick, and moving. I know that it's a super short chapter, but I thought it would be better to separate them into shorter chapters, just because otherwise, I would have a ridiculously long chapter and I don't think it would attract the most readers. **

**Just letting you know, I used some pretty bad language in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you, but I hope you read, review, and enjoy!**

**Gabs. :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV:

I knew that he was going to find out that Aria was in the hospital, and if I didn't tell him, he would force it out of me. I just said it out loud. "She's in the emergency room."

I looked down at my toes, currently being frozen in the crisp November air due to my poor choice of wearing flip flops. I looked back up at Byron. His face was hostile. His jaw hung open and his eyes were squinted. I remember seeing that same look on his face when Aria and I spilled the beans about our relationship.

"Byron, it's not what you think. I didn't do anything to Aria, I never would." I said, trying to keep him from losing his temper.

"Save it Fitz. I'm calling Ella, then I'm going to the ER. I'm gonna trust what they have to say about it." And with that, Aria's father turned around, pulled out his cell phone, and hopped in his car.

I ran into my apartment building and started running up the stairs to my apartment. As I got up to the second landing, I had to catch my breath for a few seconds before starting up the third flight of steps. This was one of the downsides to living in an older building. I finally got up to my floor and started walking down the narrow hallway to my room. I could feel my legs burning. I bent down, lifted up the 'Welcome' doormat, and retrieved the key and then unlocked the door. I quickly changed out of my clothes. I threw on a pair of jeans, a Hollis shirt without a hole in it, then I quickly put on my Nike shoes and a cozy sweatshirt. I put my wallet and keys into my jacket pocket, then headed out.

After walking down the stairs and exiting the lobby, I was greeted once again by the frigid air. I got into my car, then drove into the usual crowded street. I drove down a few blocks, then stopped at an antique store that had caught my eye a few weeks ago. I'd been in here once before, and now I planned to buy Aria a present in here. I knew that she would love it. She'd always had a knack for buying eclectic things, and I saw her wearing her latest collection everyday. I was going to give it to her when she woke up.

After about 10 minutes, I had purchased my present for Aria and was now on my way to the hospital. After maneuvering the streets managing to avoid getting crashed by idiot drivers, I pulled up into the hospital parking lot. I stepped out of my car, locked it, and wrapped my jacket tighter around me as I walked up to the ER. After a few minutes, I was in the ER waiting room.

As I walked in through the sliding doors, I saw Byron. He was leaning against the counter talking to the nurse, but then he turned around and saw me. The nurse left, and we were the only people in the ER. He looked angry, and then I remembered. He had probably found out from the nurse or the sign or something. I gulped as Byron started walking towards me.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" He asked, seething with rage.

"Byron, I-" I tried explaining, but I was interrupted with a slap on the face. I winced, then put my hand on my cheek. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to the chase.

"Don't you dare make excuses! You know what you did, and so do I. You fucking bastard got my little girl pregnant! You fucking bastard!"

Before I could realize what he was about to do, he punched me in the cheek. I fell to the ground, moaning in pain, before Byron went further. He started kicking me in the stomach, then in the chest. I kicked my legs at him to try and get away so I could get help, but that only strengthened his attack on me. Thankfully, a few seconds later, a team of security guards came running into the empty ER, along with a couple of nurses to help me. I didn't see what happened, but since I stopped feeling the punches and kicks to my body I assumed that the guards had taken control of Byron. I groaned in pain as the nurses helped me get up. I could taste the blood filling my mouth. They put me in a wheelchair and I was wheeled off to a room. As they lifted me out of the chair and onto the soft hospital bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, but please don't forget to review! I have the next chapter completely written already, so I'm going to try to update as much as possible before I move tomorrow because our new house won't have WiFi set up for like a week. I know, it sucks, right?**

**Gabs. :D**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've just been really busy with school stuff. If you read my author's note, I mentioned that I was in all Pre-AP classes so that's one of the main reasons I haven't updated any of my stories for a while. Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! As always, read, review, and enjoy! **

**Gabs. :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, unaware of where I was. I looked around, spotting some women in various colors of scrubs and a man in a white lab coat. After seeing these people, I remembered that I was in the emergency room after receiving multiple blows to the jaw, stomach, and chest. I tried sitting up, but gasped loudly when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. One of the nurses turned around and looked at me, then rushed over to my bed.

"Ezra, it's going to hurt when you do that. You bruised your ribs pretty bad, along with your stomach. You seem to have sprained your right wrist in the meantime. We did some treatments while you were asleep to try and speed up the healing process of your bruises but you're still going to feel the pain for a few days. Now, I'm sure you know this already, but you got a pretty ugly bruise on your cheek too. However, everything looks good besides that so you'll be discharged tomorrow morning."

I started to feel the pain in my cheek and didn't want to talk and make it worse, so I gave the blonde nurse a thumbs up. I processed everything I'd just heard in my head.

_This is all because of Byron. Because of me. If I hadn't gotten Aria pregnant, if I had insisted on taking her to the doctor, neither of us would be here right now. All because of me._

I studied the room that I was in. I looked to my side, seeing a big machine with little stickers with wires stuck onto my body, identical to the ones that were on Aria's petite body. I heard a faint, slow beeping sound and realized that it was my heart monitor. There was a nurse checking an IV that was stuck into my arm and another one looking at some paperwork. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost two. Replacing the walls were curtains, explaining why I could hear voices in the background. I came to terms with the pain that took over my body. Everything was sore and I knew exactly where my incision from the surgery was, even without touching it. It hurt.

Knowing that I had nothing better to do, I decided to get as much sleep as possible. After a few minutes of closing my eyes tightly to block out the bright light and ignoring the noise, I finally fell asleep.

After a well deserved nap, I opened my eyes only to see that it was half past eight. I hoped that my six hour nap wouldn't mess up my sleeping schedule, but luckily I was still drowsy from all of the medicine. I squinted my eyes, realizing that they had moved me to an actual room, one with real walls. There was another nurse there, writing some stuff down on a clipboard before she realized that I was awake.

"How are you feeling Mr. Fitz?" She asked. I swallowed before responding.

"I'm doing okay." I said, surprised by how raspy my voice was. "Can I have some water, please?"

"Sure." She said, turning around, filling up a cup with water, then handed it to me. I took the water and drank every last drop of it until I quenched my thirst. I proceeded to ask her a question that had been on my mind since I had returned to the hospital.

"Excuse me, miss, would you mind telling me if Aria Montgomery has waken up yet? She's my girlfriend and I'd really like to see her as soon as possible."

"Actually, Mr. Fitz," the nurse said, pulling back a curtain in the middle of the room, revealing the woman I loved, still sleeping soundly, "we have you in a semi-private room right now. Would you like to try to hold her hand? We want you to try walking anyways, plus studies have proven that people respond better in certain situations when they're around people they're familiar with. What do you say?" I looked at the nurse, barely able to contain my excitement. I nodded my head quickly.

I proceeded to swing my legs over the side of the bed and hop off the comfortable mattress. It came as a shock to how weird it felt walking, but after walking back and forth a couple times I got the hang of it. The nurse, following closely behind, let me walk the few feet over to Aria's bedside and sit in the standard blue leather chair.

"Let's hope this works." I whispered to myself, readier than ever for her to wake up. She was always the light of my life when everything else was dark. How are you supposed to go on with your day when the light of your life is in a hospital bed, possibly in a coma? You can't. So taking in a deep breath, I rubbed my hands together and held Aria's hand with mine.

I stared at her face for a few minutes, nothing happening. I looked back at her heart rate monitor. Nothing changing. After about thirty minutes of this, I began to get discouraged. Turning to the nurse, I asked her a question.

"How long does it usually take for it to work?" I asked, running my free hand through my hair, a common habit of mine when I get nervous.

"Well, we've had times ranging from 2 hours to it not working at all, but we usually like to do it in thirty minute intervals to keep a pattern going, but I think it's time for you to lay back down for a while."

Sighing, I began to stand up after taking a last look at Aria's face before letting go of her hand. Suddenly, I heard the monitor start going faster and faster. Her heart rate jumped from 70 beats per minute to 100. The nurse looked at her charts, then looked at me before calling out into the hallway what I thought was a bunch of the nurses names. "Lara, Eliza, Nicole! You've got to see this! You've got to get in here!" She exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face from ear to ear. The other nurses ran in and looked in wonder at Aria. Confused, I looked at each of the nurses, then back to Ar.

My eyes bulged out of my eyes. I walked back over to the side of her bed, and stared at her in amazement. Her hand was moving. The nurses laughed due to the irony, and I started to chuckle a little too, although not to much as to avoid the pain in my stomach. I looked at her hand, the one I had just let go of as her fingers started to move. I looked back at her beautiful face, shocked even more. I looked at her face just in time to see her eyes flutter open. I looked at her delicate, clear skin in contrast with her dark, chocolate-colored hair. I stared into her gorgeous, one-of-a-kind hazel eyes. Speechless, I just stared at her in awe. However, it was even more beautiful when I heard her speak for the first time since the whole incident in my bathroom. Her voice was as clear and crisp as the bells that would ring at the Christmas tree farm all throughout the month of December.

"Hey, babe? Where am I?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please, please, please review! I'll update the next chapter sooner with the more reviews I get, so get those reviews typed!**

**Also, I was just wondering, what do you think that the twins' genders should be? And also, what do you think their names should be? **

**Thanks for your input! **

**Gabs. :D**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! This year has been really stressful and I haven't had any time to do updates, at all! I'm in all AP classes, I run cross country, and I take 2 foreign languages, so I guess you can see why I haven't been updating nearly as often as I did in the summer. However, I have no plans for spring break, so I'm going to try to upload at least 1 chapter every day for a week, then probably on the weekends too. This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read until tomorrow. Thanks for all the support! - Gabs**

* * *

Aria's POV

I felt back to normal, even though I had not yet opened my eyes. I tried to remember what exactly had happened, but I failed to no avail. I remembered that I had been having really bad morning sickness this morning, but that was all that registered in my mind. I wondered what time it was. It couldn't possibly still be the morning. All I knew was that I was laying on something really comfortable, Ezra's bed I guessed, I was pregnant with twins, and that Ezra was holding my hand. The scent of his cologne lingered around and I knew it was him. I had never smelled his cologne before in my life before I met him, so it was one thing I could count on to know if Ezra was with me if I were to be blind, or in this case, to have my eyes closed.

I didn't squeeze his hand. I could move, but I just chose not to. I felt perfectly comfortable in the position I was in now and I wasn't about to give that up. Knowing that Ezra was there was enough to keep me satisfied. I felt one of his large hands wrapped around mine, but then, the hand started to move. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows together as I felt the hand leave. Where did he go? I wanted him back. Where was he? I heard a bunch of hushed voices that sounded pretty close to me, which confused me. If I was in Ezra's apartment, why would there be a lot of people in there? He could barely even accommodate me and my friends. Or, I was somewhere else.

After about a minute, he still wasn't back. I was starting to get angry and upset. Slowly, I began to open my eyes. I let out a loud groan. My bones ached. I blinked several times. I looked at my hand first, wrapped in somebody else's. I traced the arm to it's owner. Ezra. Ezra!

I was ecstatic to see him. I wanted to know what happened to me. His sparkling ice-blue eyes met my warm hazel ones. But he had a black eye. Now I wanted to know what happened to him. He was in the one of the old nasty hospital gowns, as was I. My mind was racing at a million miles a minute.

"Ezra, where am I? What happened?" I said, oblivious of the 3 nurses and my doctor in the room. "What happened to your eye? Are you okay? What time is it?" He scooted closer to me and wrapped a piece of hair around his finger and played with it for a few seconds. Then he grazed his soft hand down my face. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, babe. Calm down. You passed out and hit your head on the sink in my apartment and passed out. They said you passed out because of dehydration and malnutrition from the morning sickness. But everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

I smiled. He was so sweet, sensitive, and caring. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him. But I wanted to know about what had happened to his eye. Now.

"Thanks for taking care of me Ez. But, I want to know what happened to your eye? I want to know the truth." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I was going back to my apartment really quick to shower and change my clothes, and I happened to run into Byron. I told him you were in the hospital, and when I got back he was waiting for me, and this happened," he said, making a gesture to his eye. "He knows Aria. He knows you're pregnant. "

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! - Gabs**


End file.
